The Wrong Incantation
by My Shinjuu
Summary: Yugi, Seto, Jou, Mokuba, and Ryou Bakura have all been sucked into the Trigun world due to Pegasus messing up a spell that should have sent them to the Shadow Realm. Now both Bakura and Pegasus are after the millenium items!
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba walked swiftly past the principal's office and through the yellowed wall halls. His black dress shoes did not scoff as he walked, and his blue jacket had been opened. It was a hot day in mid June and so the school uniform was allowing for the students to not wear their jackets as for short sleeves. 

And yet Seto, CEO and owner of KaibaCorp, a multi-billion dollar company which sold many kinds of technologic equipment. The latest fad now was the dueldisk 3, which was going to be used in BattleCity II. The disk was a flat diamond shaped disk with slots on each point on top and below for the cards. There was also a middle card slot, which was raised so a card could fit under. On each long sides of the disk, there were four extensions that held the other card places: the field, Graveyard, Deck, and Fusion. The disk was smaller and folded so it wouldn't get in the people's way.

He pushed open the doors to the school building and glanced upwards. He could see students that were on the roof playing PE look down upon him, and he frowned. He hated the students in the school, and they hated him. His actions towards them were all but well.

He straightened himself as he walked down the concrete and into a limo, which a chauffeur had a back door open for him.

The chauffeur then entered the driver's side and the back window was rolled down. "Yes Kaiba-san?" the chauffeur asked politely.

"Kaiba Estate." Seto responded, more distracted by the laptop he had pulled out then on what the chauffeur had said. 

They were on the road.

Seto pulled out his trenchcoat from the closet along with his pants and turtleneck. 

He then got into the shower and finished quickly. He dressed and then towel-dried and brushed his hair. He brushed his teeth and flossed then used mouthwash.

He exited his bathroom and into his room. He found the Millenium Rod on his bed, shining the beautiful gold color. He stuck it on one of his belt loops in the back of his pants. He got out his suitcase and began packing things. When that was done, he closed the suitcase and carried it to the hall outside his room. His little brother Mokuba, Seto saw, had already put his things in the hall.

Seto walked to his little brother's room door and knocked. Mokuba answered quickly, "Yeah?" he asked through the door.

"I'm going to make sure my virtual world is ready and everything is running correctly." The older Kaiba explained.

"OK!" Mokuba responded. 

DINGGGGGG DONGGGGG

Seto looked away from the door. "AI, holographic security system." 

"Yes Sir, Seto, sir!" the AI said. Suddenly in front of Seto was a see through hologram that displayed who was at the door. 

Yugi and Jou.

"Security Screen Alta D." Seto instructed. Two screens appeared in front of him and he touched a see through button on one. (A/N: You know, if you have seen Minority Report, just keep thinking of the see-through screen that displays the people dying and the murderer and junk. Just think of it lying like a flat-screened computer that's see through.) He then saw Yugi and Jou over the screen and they saw him in a holographic head just outside the door in front of them. Jou screamed but calmed down. "Oh, just you." He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you need?"

"We just wanted to give you our good-byes!" Yugi said, waving his hand at the holographic head. Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine."

"To Mokuba." Jou snapped. Yugi looked at him, but passed it. He knew the two didn't get along for anything. 

Seto did not change his expression. "Fine." He declared as he closed the screens and grabbed his suitcase. He walked to the door and before any of the staff could.

He stopped in front of the door and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply.

Something didn't feel right.

"Well, invite them in!" AI exclaimed. "Instead of letting Seto do it, she opened the door and promptly said, "Welcome to the Kaiba estate! Please enjoy your stay and don't let Seto get to you!" 

Seto rolled his eyes. Jou and Yugi looked around in awe. Then Jou perked up, "You just got told off by a girl!"

The older teen just gave the ceiling a dirty look. "Not a girl, you moron. It's AI." He paused, glancing at Jou. "And incase you don't know, it means Artificial Intelligence. I doubt I could explain any easier, pup." 

Jou gave him a dirty look. Before he could respond, AI spoke up.

"That hurt Seto!" AI pretended to be mad. "Shutup" was all Seto replied.

"Well maybe I'll do just—" suddenly all the power was out, making the room completely dark since there was barely any windows.

"I don't have time for this." Seto growled, walking past everyone in the dark. "Mainframe on!" he shouted.

Nothing.

"Fine, be that way." The teen mumbled as he took a flashlight from his pocket. He was always prepared.

"System Override: 3215-CPI-LG1-369-90." He said in one breath.

Five screens appeared around him, each with different things on them. He turned to the one close on his left. Jou and Yugi stood there out of the reach.

He began to type on the screen. His expression changed into curiosity. 

"AI…" he said.

Nothing.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Yugi asked. The older Kaiba ignored him. He took a head phone from his pocket and placed it on his head. "Mokuba" he spoke into it and the voice appeared all over the house. "Grab a flashlight and make your way down to the main room. I'm going to need some help with AI…and bring your suitcase."

"Right!" Mokuba said.

About two minutes later, Mokuba was downstairs in the same room. The only light that was in the room was the two flashlights and the lighting from the screens. 

"AI has been cut off. The only way to recharge it is to…" But Seto trailed off, his eyes wide and his breathing scarce.

"Kaiba?!" Yugi asked with worry. Seto just looked at the younger boy. "Someone is here."

And just like that, all the windows that were in the room were broken by figures entering them. The glass shattered to the floor.

Soon they were surrounded.

Seto protectively took Mokuba and put the young boy behind him. Yugi also cowered away, but Jou had determination on his face.

"Well well well…Seto Kaiba and Yugi-boy? And that Jou person…and is that Mokuba I see hiding behind somebody." A voice asked, coming through a window with not that much caution.

"Pegasus!?" Yugi shouted as Seto growled the name. 

"It appears I have you at a disadvantage. To the Shadow Realm, I shall make you all go!" Pegasus held up the eye in his hands. It was covered with old blood, and fresh blood. "Your friend Bakura will meet you there!" was all they heard before each of them had their souls separated from their bodies.

Yami came from the puzzle and growled at Pegasus. "You've done this before! But now, after I beat you and forgave you, you do this!"

Pegasus simply shrugged and smiled cockily. "I'm prepared for you!" he shouted, and the eye lit with as much energy as there was possible, throwing Yami back, his soul separated from Yugi's body as well.

Pegasus stepped forwards and caressed the puzzle around Yugi's neck. As he made a grab for it, the puzzle shown and it disappeared.

Jou was the first to wake up. There beside him was Mokuba, unconscious, and Yugi. Seto was nowhere to be found.

Jou stood up lazily; groggier then he had ever felt before. 

It was hot. 

There were two suns.

There were rocks scattered.

Seto was atop one, blood becoming dry on his forehead.

And Jou only realized all this in a matter of seconds from when he woke. 

He first ran to Seto, and checked his pulse. Finding one, he relaxed. He began to shake Seto awake. 

Seto's eyes opened groggily and he sat up. "What the…?" he asked. Jou smiled with a bit of sadness on his face. "I…I think Pegasus messed up the spell."

Seto did not answer. His head hurt. 

"Where's Mokuba?" he asked instead. Jou pointed a few meters away. "Unconscious over there…I don't think they have any injuries." He added.

Seto hopped off the rock pile and made his way to his little brother. "We have to walk. Wake Yugi up." He picked up his little brother and held on to him protectively.

Jou nodded and knelt by Yugi. "Yo, Yugi…" he whispered. He nudged the short boy. "Yugi " he said a little louder.

Yugi's eyes opened wearily and confusion was all over him. "Where are we?" he asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." Jou responded. "Kaiba says we have to keep moving." He looked up to see Seto waiting for them patiently.

Jou helped Yugi to his feet and both of them began to walk behind Seto.

Seven hours.

That was how long they had been walking. They rested whenever they found shade, and Mokuba did eventually wake up. But now the young boy had fallen unconscious from water lost. 

Seto carried him.

Jou was doing ok, since he knew how to breathe in warm weather and other things. 

Yugi had also passed out, but his Yami had taken over, though he too was weak. Yugi was sleeping in his soul room while giving half of his energy to Yami to continue walking.

And Seto…Seto was deathly pale. He was hot. He was tired. He was cranky. 

"Hey…Kaiba?" Yami asked through breaths.

"Hn?" Seto asked.

"We need to rest. You're scaring me by the way you look. I think you're going to dehydrate yourself if we keep moving." Yami said wearily.

"No. We have to see if there is any civilization." Seto snapped. He knew that he wouldn't last. He was so tired; he was about to drop. And Mokuba's added weight didn't help. He felt more like a burden then a child, and burden's tended to be heavier for Seto then any human being.

They walked for two more hours.

Jou collapsed. 

"Now we must stop!" Yami demanded, kneeling over Jou. "We cannot carry both Mokuba and Jounouchi. We have to make camp, or get by on what is around us."

Suddenly, the sound of a car was heard. Seto thought it was only a mirage when he saw a car coming their way.

"Kaiba…do you see a vehicle?" Yami asked, blinking his eyes.

Seto simply stared at it. 'Thank god…Hopefully they can help us…' but before he could say anymore, the car was stopping right in front of them.

A man with blonde hair and a long red coat jumped from the vehicle. Three more people where in there. One with black hair and a dark blue suit, and two girls, one with brown hair and a body build and the other with blue hair.

"Hello there! You two seem to be in a dilemma! Perhaps we can help!" he said. 

"Yes…please help." Yami stated. He looked over at Seto, who was breathing hard. And yet he continued to hold the face of emotionlessness, as if nothing was wrong.

"Uh…Kaiba…?" Yami asked, seeing the teen loose his balance a bit. The spiky blonde hair man knew what was happening, and he rushed over to him. 

"Hey, you alright?!" he asked, grabbing hold of Seto's shoulders. He noticed the pale color Seto was and the blood that had dried on his forehead.

Seto nodded, not wanting to show weakness. And yet…

He felt so tired.

He watched Mokuba who was sleeping in his arms, and he noticed that Yami was still watching Jou.

'Can I really trust these people?' he asked himself. 'What if Pegasus sent them here to try and kill us because he realized that the spell had gone wrong?'

Seto narrowed his eyes at the spiky blonde. But before he could come up with a reply, he passed out.

Vash caught Seto and placed him on the ground gently. Meryl came out of the car to carry Mokuba.

"He's running a high fever." Vash said seriously. "He shouldn't have been so active with this sort of head injury either."

Yami let Wolfwood take care of Jou. "Then do you have a place we can take him until he gets better?" he asked.

Vash nodded. "Yes. We have to get him to bed." He turned to Milly, "When we get to town, call a doctor."

Milly nodded. 

Jou was placed in the back of the car and was leaning on Yami. Yami sat by Vash, who kept glancing to the middle section of the car. Seto was lying in the seat in the middle section, his head on Meryl's lap with a washcloth over his forehead; he was sweating and breathing harshly. Milly now held Mokuba and was sitting next to Wolfwood, who was driving the car.

They reached the town about an hour later. All the Yugi-tachi had eventually fallen asleep.

"Hey, wake up." Vash said, shaking Yami gently. "We're here."

Yami's legs were sore and yet he got out of the car, carefully placing Jou onto the strength of Vash. 

It was nighttime now.

Well, Jou awoke when being moved and he let himself get out of the car. He walked into the house, drinking some water that Meryl gave to him. She also gave one to Mokuba who had just awoken as well. Yami got one also, but was hesitant about drinking it. Yet, thirst came over it and he drank the whole bottle, savoring the scent of the cool drink.

Vash walked over to Seto, who was still out. Meryl had a look of worry on her face. "He won't wake up, and he's getting worse!" 

Vash's face turned serious. He picked up Seto and carried him to the house and into a bedroom. He shut the door and placed the teen onto the bed. 

Seto was mumbling and crying things out in his sleep. 

Vash knew that Seto was too warm. He took off his trenchcoat and placed it on the bed's end railing. Then he began to unbutton (NON YAOI!!!) Seto's shirt. 

What he saw shocked him. Scars were everywhere. Some new and some old, and some fading away. He had more scars then Vash himself! Vash could tell he had broken his rib bones more then once and other bones as well. He couldn't bare to see it, so he button the shirt back up. 

Just then Mokuba and a doctor came in. The doctor quickly shooed Vash away and yet he let Mokuba stay.

As Vash walked out of the bedroom he saw Yami and Jou tiredly going into the bedroom that him and Wolfwood had shared with the two beds. 

He walked into the living room to see that Wolfwood was already lying on the couch. He smirked at Vash. "The girls threw us out of our room." He explained. "We sleep on the couch tonight."

Vash smiled warmly despite the circumstances and placed himself on one of the couches.

"You seemed troubled, despite the look on your face." Wolfwood said, glancing at his blonde friend.

"That boy…Seto Kaiba, I believe…his body is not a pretty site." Vash sighed. "He has scars everywhere, some new and old…and on his arms…cuts from knives everywhere, like he was trying to decide if he wanted to go deep and waste himself in the blood or something."

"Only the Lord shall know of his troubles." Wolfwood sprawled on his couch. "Until _we_ find out, of course."

Mokuba awoke the next morning completely refreshed. He looked at his brother whom was still sleeping; sweat rolled down his face and his breathing was still harsh. But now he had a look of pain on his face and he was shaking. He cried out in his sleep. "…No…no, please…not…sir, no…" and so on.

Mokuba went to his brother and grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Seto! Wake up! Please!" he cried.

Seto calmed down, but did not awake. Mokuba felt his brother's bandaged head and realized Seto did not have a fever anymore. He sighed with relief.

A knock came at the door and Milly entered. "Well hello there Young Mokuba! How are you today?" she asked giddily.

"I'm fine." Was all Mokuba said. 

Milly was carrying a tray with a plate of food for the two brothers and a washcloth that was wet. "I brought some food for you and your brother for when your brother wakes up. So, how is Seto?" Milly put the tray down on the table (which Vash and Wolfwood used for drinking) and put the wet washcloth on Seto's forehead.

"Kaiba." Mokuba snapped, remembering his brother hated to be called Seto.

Milly just smiled.

Seto suddenly opened his eyes and sprang foreword, causing the washcloth to fall from his head, and also making Milly cry out. Seto looked at her, his neck moving as if he were a machine. He remained silent.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're all right! About time you awoke!" Milly said.

Seto nodded, glancing at his brother. "Where are we?"

"Mei City!" Milly explained before Mokuba could shrug. She then looked at the food she had placed on the table. "Have some food, and I'll go get Mr. Vash!" she rushed off before seeing if they would get shocked faces on them and closed the door behind her. Instead, confused faces were made.

"Seto…Niisama…why did you not want to come? Yami told me that you did not want to come." He turned his head sheepish, "…and you were saying things in your sleep."

Seto eyes snapped shut quickly. His body went strict, his breathing rigid, and his head went down a bit, making his bangs cover his eyes. "Not now Mokuba." He whispered.

Vash suddenly came in and had Yugi and Meryl behind him. They all looked relieved. But Vash was holding a suitcase.

"This came for you guys! Well, actually, it has your name on it Seto." Vash explained, giving the suitcase a tug and making everything fall out.

A laptop, which clattered to the floor suddenly, opened itself and turned on its monitor. A male voice came on. "About time your received this Seto!" a head with its own body appeared on the screen as if it were a communicator.

"N…Noah…?" Mokuba asked. A shocked face appeared on Mokuba and Yugi, and somewhat on Seto.

"That's impossible!" Yugi exclaimed. 

Noah shrugged. "I have backups. You don't put all your files of a 'living' person in one computer that can self-destruct!"

Seto ignored him and got out of the bed. He walked shakily over to Noah, then sat down on the floor with his hands on the keyboard. "Noah, I need all information on Maximillion Pegasus as soon as you can gather it!" he instructed.

Noah nodded. He got smaller and was pushed to the corner of the monitor by a graph and a chart and a picture of Pegasus.

"Maximillion Pegasus! Age is in early thirties and his current location in unknown! Creator and Owner and CEO of Industrial Illusions, which has made the game Magic and Wizards very popular! But I'm sure you all knew that. Hmm…he disappeared for a few weeks after the Duelist Kingdom incident and when he returned, he only had one eye, his real eye. A few days ago, Pegasus got the Millenium Eye back in his possession and had been studying incantations and spells! It appears you got hit with one, but he messed up the spell." The boy reported.

"Do you have access to anything that is happening now?" Seto asked.

"I'll keep an eye out! Anyways, I'll talk to you later Niisama!" Noah winked and the laptop shut off. 

"How…?" Yugi trailed off.

"Ever since the Virtual World I found Noah inside my computers. He's been helping me with things." Seto explained. He looked among the other things: three of his dueldisk 3's, many of his cards (since his deck was in his pocket), and a couple of other things he didn't want to think over as to what they were.

"Wow!" Meryl exclaimed. "Look at all that lost technology! Amazing!" 

Seto simple brushed her off as Mokuba and Yugi exchanged glances.

"Woah!" Jou exclaimed, watching Wolfwood fix his bike. 

"Ain't she a beauty?" Wolfwood asked, smiling diligently at his prize. Jou nodded. "My friend Honda borrows a bike from his friend sometimes and I've ridden on it once or twice. Kaiba must have more then a hundred though 'cause he's rich!" 

"Are you serious? Then why did we find you guys not riding anything." Wolfwood asked, not believing his story.

"Yeah! He's a freakin' billionaire!" Jou exclaimed. "He owns his own company: KaibaCorp!" 

Giving his bike a look over, Wolfwood mumbled, "Cool."

Suddenly the front door slammed open and out walked Seto and Yami, arguing.

"What the hell is your problem! It was a simple question! No need to blow up in my face!" Yami shouted.

"I refuse to answer! Please stop wasting my time with your question!" Seto yelled.

"Tell me!" Yami grabbed Seto's arm.

"It's a sensitive subject!" Seto thrusted his arm away from Yami and turned himself to face the city. Many of the town folk were looking at them strangely. He brushed them off.

"Oh my Re (That is actually how you spell the Egyptian god's name)!" Yami also thrusted hi hands in the air and stomped into the house.

Wolfwood and Jou stared at Seto, whom was now turning to them.

"What's up Princess?" Jou asked.

"Nothing mutt." Seto snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Jou shouted.

"Shush pup…" the older teen paused, looking around. Jou was about to argue when a scream came from across the ton. The three turned in the direction of the scream.

"Someone needs help." Seto said.

"How would you know?" the blonde demanded. "It could be a scream of joy."

"No…it's a crying scream. Trust me." Seto ran off in the direction of the scream. Wolfwood snapped to attention and watched him leave, his mind racing with thoughts. Then, he grabbed his Cross Punisher and ran after him. Jou shook his head and headed inside.

"SOMEONE…HELP!" a young girl cried (NOT OC!!). 

"Oh come on, pretty lady." A rough man said. He held her arm to the wall ad was giving her his 'look' that meant he 'wanted' her.

A kick to the head.

A punch in the stomach.

A knee to the groin. 

The man fell, but still the girl screamed. Seto put his hands out and gave her a kind expression. "Sshh…sshh…it's all right. No one is going to hurt you."

After studying him with her eyes, the girl, for some strange reason, was not afraid. She sniffed and then wrapped herself around him and cried into his chest.

Seto let her cry, not holding her or showing any signs of passion for her. He let her hand on him, his face blank.

Wolfwood suddenly came around the corner, about to hurt whoever was making the girl cry. But as soon as he saw Seto with the girl hanging on him, he frowned, but walked away.

"A drink? I'm a little—" A hand covered Yugi's mouth and Jou smiled. "Maybe later! I have to talk to a certain Mou Hitori no Yugi!!" he raised his voice a bit.

Yami appeared in place of Yugi and no one noticed besides Jou and Mokuba. Mokuba watched Yami by the corner of his eyes as he listened to the alcoholic drinks swish in their bottle. "Yes Jou?" Yami asked. Vash's crew looked confused.

I think we should go try to find _Ryou Bakura_!" Jou said.

Yami's face went straight. "That's right…"

Ryou Bakura groaned as he awoke. "Well…I wonder what hit me…" he mumbled absent-mindedly as he rubbed his head.

"Hmm…about time you awoke. I was wondering if I would need to get Legato to wake you up." A voice came from the doorway. Millions Knives walked in and frowned. "Do you know who I am?"

Ryou shook his head and with a gasp he slowly turned into Bakura. "Well, well..." Bakura smirked, "What do we have here?"

Knives did not smile. "Millions Knives. And since you know me now, let's make a deal."

Bakura's head cocked. "Why in the Shadow Realm would I want to do anything like that?"

"Because I can give you all you seek in exchange for one thing O want you to do for me." The plant explained.

"Fine. I want the millenium puzzle and the millenium rod, since I believe that is all I can get here." Bakura said.

"And I want you to kill my brother." 

"I want the puzzle and the rod first." Bakura snapped. 

Knives shrugged. "I believe that you will get the millenium puzzle from a person named Yugi Motou and the rod from a person named Seto Kaiba. They are both traveling with my brother Vash. Vash the Stampede." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another restless night. Another couch night.

For Seto.

The teen had refused to sleep in he room again and gave it to the girls. They had accepted it hesitantly, since Seto still had his head injury.

His body was now lying back down on the couch. He needed technology; something to take apart and put back together again or something to fix. Anything to get him to sleep.

He looked around and saw the kitchen. It was a good looking kitchen. The walls had a yellow wallpaper with flower lining and the counters were all white and a type of rock. The cabinets were wood and the sink was large, he floor was just wood.

He looked at his surroundings. The living room was plain somewhat, but had wood tiled walls and two blue big couches and a blue recliner. A plant was placed on a side table between the couches. There was a wooden coffee table in the middle or the couches and a cup of water sat atop it. The rooms were to his right with three doors to give access to them. The exit was at his left. The way to the kitchen was to his front and a bathroom was in the back.

He entered the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Everything was working fine. He sighed. It may have been about three in the morning, but he was not tired. And he did not want to get use to sleeping for when he got back to his world. Walking away from the fridge made his stomach growl, but he ignored it.

So it growled again. He _was_ hungry.

'These people live in a desert. Water and food needs to be preserved here and I have to make sure Mokuba is in good hands.' he thought selflessly, ignoring the food.

He walked outside, just to clear his mind with a walk or something. But then he saw it. One of the most complex pieces of machinery.

The Anglica II: Wolfwood's bike. In all its broken, rundown, messed up glory. The tools lay scattered around the bike, and Seto almost smiled with relief. He set to work.

* * *

Yugi had never gotten a better sleep. Even when in Japan on the futons he didn't get a good sleep.

His 'darker half' smiled curtly in his transparent form and put a hand on his light's shoulder. "Sleep well hikari?"

"I slept perfect!" Yugi exclaimed. He looked around and noticed Jou was still sleeping. He raised from his bed soundlessly and remembered he had received pajamas from Wolfwood and Jou from Vash. Meryl had given Mokuba her shirt. Mokuba kept his boxers on though. Seto had just taken off his trenchcoat and slept in his black shirt and pants. Though he did take off his buckles, mind you.

Yugi got dressed again into his clothes and opened the door silently as to not wake up Jou and Mokuba or Seto. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, one again silent.

He looked at the couch and was surprised when he saw that Seto wasn't there. It was then that Yugi smelled the most delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He walked in, glanced at the clock, which only read '7:24', then noticed Seto at the stove, making pancakes from what had gotten from the fridge and pantry.

"Good morning." Seto said quietly. Yugi snapped to attention, forgetting the smell. "Good morning to you as well Kaiba!" he walked to the older teen. "Need help?"

"Seto the table. The plates are in the low left cabinet, the cups are in the low middle cabinet." Seto instructed.

Yugi nodded as he began to get the plates. "So, how did you sleep last night? I slept like a log." he chuckled.

Usually Seto wasn't one for conversation, but he was so bored of having nothing to do all night. He _wanted_ to talk to somebody.

"I didn't sleep at all. I read over some files until Meryl came in. I gave them that room, so that way Vash and Wolfwood could sleep in a bed. That was around ten, after you and the mutt went to bed." Seto paused, trying to remember. "I then got on the couch and counted how many cracks were in the ceiling. I believe there was about…what was it, 19, 304? I got a drink of water and then I counted a lot of other things too. Around three I went out and fixed Wolfwood's bike. That took about three hours. I rested for an hour and began making breakfast soon after." he explained carelessly.

"Um…wow." Yugi put the plates on the table that was on the other side of the kitchen.

"WELL! Doesn't this smell good!" a voice exclaimed.

"You really didn't have to make breakfast. I'm really appreciative, really I am, but you didn't have to do this." Meryl walked in, quickly glancing at Milly who was now behind her.

"…" was Seto's reply. He did not seem to care.

"Meryl, that smell is the most heavenly thing you're…" Vash trailed off as he saw that Meryl was being ushered to the table by Milly who was taking Yugi's word to sit at the table. He looked towards the stove and saw Seto raise the pan and somewhat thrust it forwards up, making the pancake jump from the pain and flip over to the uncooked part so that it would start to cook. The older teen seemed unfazed by all the commotion in the kitchen a the time.

"Woah…um…" Vash took a seat a the table and watched as Seto slid the done batch onto a plate that held many other pancakes as well. He turned the plate around once, examining the weight and selection of each pancake.

"Niisama! You made pancakes!" a young voice asked hopefully. Mokuba bounded into the kitchen and hugged his brother as best he could, since Seto was so tall.

Seto somewhat smiled at his little brother but continued to poor the batter into the pan. "Go take these to the table." Seto instructed to his brother, setting down his cooking utensils and handed the huge plate of already made pancakes to Mokuba. The young boy took the plate and carefully put it on the table before running back to his brother.

Vash and the others began to take pancakes and placed them on their plates. Mokuba, who was whispered to by his brother, went to the fridge and then grabbed the syrup and butter. He placed them on the table then sat down himself. His brother brought the next batch of pancakes on the table and he too sat down, just as Jou came into the kitchen.

"Wow! Who made these?!" he sat down also, since the table was rather large. He watched as the pancakes were passed to him, then he gobbled some that he placed on his plate. "Good!" he smiled after he swallowed.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Um…Jou?" he asked, but Jou did not listen.

"Hey, mutt. Shutup and stop eating. We're all hungry here." Seto said firmly. Jou stopped, his fork mid-air and glared at Seto. "Eh. Shut it Kaiba." he warned.

Seto glared back, which made Jou reluctantly slow down to eat his food properly. Then the older teen turned his head to Mokuba. "Now, given the circumstances, Noah will be your tutor, so you have to listen to him. I cannot have you skip schooling just because we aren't home."

Mokuba groaned. "Niisama…" he was about to continue when Jou laughed. "You have to get tutored!"

Seto cut in. "You and Yugi are also going to be schooled. Noah is searching the internet for all sorts of studies that we will acquire once we are taught."

Jou stopped laughing and propped his head on one arm. "Damn."

Everyone (sans Seto, who didn't find it all that funny) laughed.

* * *

"Priest man." Vash called to his friend, who was busy overlooking his bike. He was going to ask him why Wolfwood wasn't there at breakfast.

"Not now Vash. Someone messed with my bike! I'm trying to see what they did!" Wolfwood interrupted Vash rolled his eyes. "So, it was probably Kaiba."

"And damn, did he do a good job! My entire bike is working properly. And he even replaced those gears with something else!" the traveling priest said excitingly. "Now I can ride it!"

Vash rolled his eyes again. "Seriously, though. I…don't think its safe having these kids around. With those…_people_…it will be hard to protect everyone. We have all these dangerous people running around…"

"Just teach them how to use a gun. It should be simple enough." Wolfwood cut in. He stood up and made his way inside the house.

Vash shrugged to himself mentally. 'It couldn't hurt, I suppose…but with Knives running around and Legato…would it be safe?'

* * *

"No, no! You're aiming it wrong!" Vash sighed, walking up to Jou. "You have to stand like such for a real stalling shot. And don't get so tense next time!" he positioned Jou.

Jou eye's narrowed, mad to have made a mistake he couldn't fix without experience. "Shoot! This is just like that Death-T thing Kaiba made. All those stupid assassins and shit. Too bad Honda ain't here."

"Death-T? Assassins? Kaiba?" Vash's face twisted with confusion. 'That…sounds real bad.'

"Yeah. Kaiba made some sort of amusement park--KaibaLand--that was for little kids. But then he was mad at Yugi for beating him at Magic and Wizards, so he set up Death-T for all of us. The first game was a shooter game. It was suppose to be just a laser tag thing, but the opponents were real assassins who had electric shock waves gun things. We could've died at least 5 times on that Death-T thing!" Jou explained, trying one again to shoot.

"Bullshit." came Seto's voice.

"Darn." Yugi mumbled, taking the pile. Mokuba giggled, "So much for King of Games." Yugi laughed as well. "I'm not letting Mou Hitori no Boku play.

"I lay three queens." Seto placed the cards down, starting a new pile. Mokuba examined Seto. The older teen was winning was a high lead. That was because Seto could read people but people couldn't read him.

"I lay two Kings." Mokuba placed down his cards. Seto smirked. "Peanut-butter." Mokuba groaned. His brother had lied!

Vash smiled and went back to Jou. "I don't think I could imagine anyone holding a grudge against Yugi."

"Yeah, but impossible happens." Jou said, finally shooting off a shot at the bottle which destroyed them. Jou held up the gun proudly and smirked as he received an applause.

"We have a winner!" Wolfwood called out. "NEXT!"

Seto nodded and gave his cards to Mokuba, adding only a very few to the young boy's hands. He smiled. "Good luck Niisama!" the brunette nodded again and grabbed the gun and examined it. "Ok." he said. "Let's begin."

"First, steady yourself and never aim a loaded gun to your head." Vash instructed. Seto looked at him strangely.

Suddenly, it all came back to him.

The bottles broke.

Everyone gasped.

The gun fell from Seto's hand and he stumbled back. 'Oh dammit.' he thought, 'Please tell me I did not shoot.'

"Niisama!" Mokuba ran to his brother's shaking side. Vash also ran towards him. "Are you OK?! Why didn't you tell me you knew how to use a gun?!"

Seto took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "I'm fine Mokuba," he said, looking at his brother. Then he looked to the Humanoid Typhoon. "And I've…never held a gun or shot one off before in my life." he lied.

"Oh…maybe you were made for shooting?" Vash suggested. He could tell Seto was lying, but he didn't want to make a big deal of it.

"Sure." was all Seto said in reply.

"Next." Seto sat down and grabbed Yugi's cards and Yugi walked over to the gun. He picked it up from the ground and looked at Vash. He suddenly became very doubtful.

/Mou Hitori no Boku, I don't want to do this!/ he told his dark.

# Would you like me to try? # Yami asked. Yugi sighed in relief as he traded places with his Yami.

"Okay, steady yourself don't go tense." Vash explained. Yami relaxed but kept his aim. "Like this?" he asked.

Vash nodded, "Now, shoot!"

The gun from his hand after it shot the bottles. "Never in all my life as pharaoh!" he mumble, shocked.

"Man, you all are talented!" Vash exclaimed.

"I know!" Jou bragged.

"Shut it Mutt." Seto snapped.

"You first, Princess!" Jou replied smartly.

"Go jump off a cliff."

"You."

"You should go to the pound."

"Knock it off! I'm warning you!"

"I'd say go to Hell, but all dogs go to Heaven."

"That's it!" Jou lunged himself at Seto and Seto, his face showing some surprise, just stood up quickly and moved out of the way. When Jou realized this, he was sailing past Seto when the older teen put his hand flat sideways and threw it into Jou's back.

Jou flew to the ground, making some of the cars in the BS pile fly upwards and land face-up.

The pile showed two aces and one queen. Mokuba looked at his brother, who wasn't really paying attention. "BS!" he said gleefully.

Seto looked at his little brother and leaned down, picking up the pile. "Darn." he said. Mokuba smiled and laughed.

* * *

That evening, right before it was to turn into dusk, everyone was sitting at the table. Jou and Yugi were engaged in a duel, Yugi taking the lead as usual. Mokuba sat at the table on Yugi's side, cheering the teen on. Seto was sitting with his laptop, ignoring everything and everyone. Vash and Wolfwood were watching the duel, very interested in everything that was going on. Meryl and Milly talk amongst themselves.

"And I attack your Red Eyes with my Dark Magician, taking all of your life points. I win." Yugi smiled. "Good duel though Jou."

Suddenly, a sound came from Seto's computer. Seto's eyes narrowed. "Noah…what the hell is that?" he asked. Mokuba walked to his brother's side and when seeing what was on the screen, began laughing. "It's Weird Al Yankovic! The American singer who's father was practically the Polka King!" he explained.

Seto shook his head. "Of all the things…" he rubbed his temples. "If anything, at least listen to something more mature."

"But I was never able to really listen to all of these musicians. I wasn't alive. But now that I can, it is so funny to hear!" Noah laughed. Seto sighed once more. "Well, don't listen to it while I'm around. It is very distracting."

"You know the only reason you don't want to listen to it is because it will make you laugh!" Noah grumbled. Then Noah sighed. "But…I guess I can understand. I mean, if I hadn't died, I'd _really_ understand…"

The music shut off and a mini Noah appeared. "We have an intruder!" he exclaimed. A page popped up and it showed who was trying to come into his system.

"Pegasus…" Seto growled. "Can you take him out?"

Noah smirked. "Can I take him out? Of all the people, _you_ should know!" he laughed. "What I have in store for him should be a shock to his system, if you know what I mean!" then the computer shut down. Seto closed it, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Um…Kaiba, what did he mean by a 'shock to his system'?" Vash asked. Seto put the computer on the table. "Exactly what he said. He will be rigging the keyboard with a type of electrocuting unit for that blithesome fool."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?!" Vash cried, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"If we kill him, we won't be able to get back home!" Yugi explained.

"I believe Noah knows that, from the look in his eyes. But…the result will be making sure that Pegasus won't try to get into my mainframe again." Seto narrowed his eyes once more.

Suddenly, Wolfwood stood up. "I propose we all take a trip to the saloon!"

Meryl sweatdropped. "All you can ever think about is drinking…"

* * *

Even though the Yugi-tachi was under age, they were let into the bar.

When Seto saw all the drinks lined up on the walls, he sighed. "You live in a desert and convert most of the water you have into alcoholic drinks?"

Vash nodded. "Yeah…but, it lasts longer."

"Water is the longest lasting substance of liquid, you know." Mokuba explained.

By combining two tables together, they were all able to sit and talk amongst each other. Then the Yugi-tachi went outside for a moment to talk.

Then a waitress came up. "What'll you have." she asked Wolfwood.

"Two bottles of your cheapest stuff and eight shot glasses!" Wolfwood answered. The waitress left for their orders.

Then the Yugi-tachi came back in. Wolfwood laughed, "Hey! I was wondering where you all went."

"Just discussing some things!" Yugi explained. He took a seat by Vash and Jou while Mokuba and Seto sat by Meryl and Wolfwood.

The drinks then came along with the glasses. The glasses were handed out to everyone, for the waitress hardly even recognized Mokuba as a kid.

Before Wolfwood could pour anything into Mokuba's glass, Seto snatched the glass away. "What the hell are you people thinking about giving him alcohol! He's just a kid!"

Meryl joined in with the scolding. "That's right!" she looked at waitress at the counter. "Can we get a glass of water over here?"

The water was delivered and now everyone had a drink. Mokuba didn't seem too disappointed about having water instead of alcohol though.

Yugi took a sip and his face cringed. "This is pretty strong! It's burning my throat!" he complained. Jou smirked and took a sip as well. He seemed fine with it. "Ah, Yugi, it's just your first drink! You get use to it the more you drink!"

Seto looked at his drink but didn't say anything or take a drink. Vash noticed this. "What's wrong Kaiba? Is it too strong?"

"I don't drink." Seto looked up at Vash, his face emotionless.

Wolfwood put an arm around Seto's neck. "Ah, come on Kaiba! Take a load off! You know you want some!"

Mokuba looked down as Seto explained his reason, "I've had a bad experience with alcohol before," his eyes went darker.

Vash noticed this, and a smile played his lips as he turned to Yugi. "So, what is that thing?" he asked, pointing to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle. It, uh, is a lucky…uh, a lucky Puzzle." he explained. Jou groaned. "It's sounds like you've got a secret Yugi."

Yugi looked at Jou and smiled and chuckled as he nodded, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Kaiba." the attention was now focused on the lanky teen. Vash was speaking to him, "Can I speak to you…outside for a moment?"

Seto stood up and walked outside after Vash. Vash turned to Seto, "Let's take a walk."

So Seto and Vash began walking up the streets in the town.

Seto remained silent, and so did Vash, whom was choosing his words carefully. Seto would have asked about what he wanted to talk about, but he did not feel like raising any conversation.

"I…uh, I noticed that you were a little shaky when you dropped the gun. You broke the bottles with just one shot, making the glass from the first bottle ricochet off all the others, breaking them too. You say you have never held a gun before, but I know you were lying." Vash began.

"…" was all the teen could respond.

"Why would you be so hesitant?" Vash asked.

"Mokuba…looks up to me. I don't want him to know that I've held a gun before."

"Understandable. But there is still much to tell me. I know there is more. You were shaking after you pulled the trigger."

"I don't want to talk about it." Seto turned a corner into an alley. Vash followed, not wanting to lose Seto.

"Sometimes its better to talk about your problems!"

"It's not a problem." Seto explained.

"Let me rephrase that: it's better to talk about the situations you have been in." Vash narrowed his eyes.

Seto stopped and turned around. "They say life is but a dream, and sometimes I just want to wake up." he glared at Vash.

"You say that you had a bad experience with alcohol. Mokuba looked down, unhappy like, you know? Why was that?" Vash asked, keeping his spot.

"About a year ago, I walked into my father's bar and took a drink. You know what they say, 'you drink so you don't drown in your sorrows.' An escape is what I wanted. I let myself have one after another. It wasn't that bad, it was actually very relieving." he shut his eyes. "It was about three in the morning. Mokuba came into the room, looking for me. He had had a nightmare, but who could blame him. It was after Duelist Kingdom and we were just getting use to our bodies again. I didn't mean too, but I was so drunk…like how he use to…" his teeth clenched and his closed eyes tightened.

Vash remained silent, understanding what he meant.

"And what is worse is that I was able to see it completely! I couldn't stop it, but I still have the picture playing in my mind!" he shouted, clearly frustrated. "Dammit!" he threw his fist against the wall. Since the wall was stone, he hurt his hand, but he didn't really care.

Vash smiled kindly. "Hey, Kaiba, it's alright. These things happen…you just have to get over them!"

"You just don't get it!" Seto shouted. He collected himself, though still in rage, and walked more down the alley, leaving Vash there. "I'm heading back to the house." he growled.

Vash turned around. 'I got him to tell me some things…but…what about the scars? I never got a chance to ask him. And it seemed like a painful subject for him, talking about Mokuba. They must be very close. But he acts as though he doesn't have anyone but him. But that can't really be true, because he even talked about his father's bar.' he thought.

He walked back to the saloon. Mokuba, seeing him return without his older brother, lowered his head.

Vash just smiled. "Hey guys. Sorry about that."

"You tried to talk to him?" Mokuba asked.

Vash's expression appeared to be a bit surprised, but then thoughtful. "Yeah…I got just a few out from him. Anyone want to help fill me in on it anymore though?"

Yugi held his Puzzle Protectively. "Kaiba doesn't really talk about himself. But we have been by him for the last year. It's been…pretty harsh."

"Pretty harsh?! That man has practically been through it all!" Jou interrupted.

"Care to elaborate?" Wolfwood asked, pouring himself another drink.

All eye went on Mokuba as the young boy began to speak. "I'm sure he doesn't want us to tell."

Wolfwood smiled, "That's fine. By the way, what happened to your moms and dads? They might be worried about you."

Yugi's eyes widened. He groaned. "Ji-chan!" He put his hands to his head. "I hope that Pegasus didn't take him too!"

Jou crossed his arms. Looking up, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think that Yuge. I mean, he took him once, I doubt he'd take him again. Besides, he got what he wanted."

"Yeah, but last time he was doing it to revive his wife. What could his actions be for this time?" Yugi groaned once more. He buried his head in his arms and sighed low fully.

"Yeah, he got those things, but what about KaibaCorp? He could be after that too! We can't have him take that! Niisama worked to hard to make it that way!" Mokuba complained.

"But that is so strange. I mean, I thought Pegasus was on our side. You know, with the whole Dartz thing. He gave us the Three Legendary Dragons and everything. And remember that talk we had inside those little bubbles? He was helping us out!" Yugi mumbled.

"Who can say really?" Wolfwood commented out of the blue. "I mean, I don't know the whole side of it, but I'm sure that his pure intentions have disintegrated and the wickedness of his heart shall rise again."

"Or already has raised…" Mokuba mumbled.

Vash half-way glared at Wolfwood. "Where'd you get all sentimental from?"

Wolfwood gave a cocky flash of a smile.

"It's a gift."


End file.
